Hogsmeade: A History
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Hengist of Woodcroft is driven from his Northumerland home, so he embarks to Scotland, where he becomes the founder of Hogsmeade village.


A/N: Quidditch League Competition. Round 3. Prompts used: Blushing, Biting and Springtime. I apologize if this is awful, I found this one really quite hard to write!

Hengist of Woodcroft was _furious._ The Muggles of Northumberland, his home, had set about the persecution of his kind, _Wizard kind. _So many of his brethren had already been captured and some tortured to death. Others had been placed on stakes and set alight. Not that it bothered them too much, they'd cast freezing charms around themselves, so all they'd feel was a warm tickling sensation.

Hengist was currently hiding in a hayloft, laying low. He knew he'd have to leave as soon as darkness fell. The mere thought of fleeing his home made him seethe. But what choice did he have? He didn't fancy being tortured or even run through with a Muggle sword. 'Damn it, damn it all to hell,', muttered Hengist angrily.

It was springtime, so that meant that it wouldn't get dark till late in the day. He was hungry, but with it being daylight, he didn't want to risk capture. It was then that he heard it; dogs barking. Hengist prayed that the Muggles wouldn't come and check out the hayloft. With luck, they didn't. Hengist snuck out of the hayloft and sped into the nearby woods to hide.

As the days passed, Hengist started to travel north. He would travel by night and hide in the shadows, by day he would rest, but not before Disillusioning himself, just in case. He lived off birds, and small games and berries.

Weeks passed and Hengist finally found himself close to familiar territory. Was he imagining it or was that Hogwarts castle on the horizon? It was! For the first time in weeks Hengist smiled, finally he felt safe. He travelled on towards the castle, finally he was stood outside the stone boar flanked gates. A wealth of memories came flooding back, his time as a student in Hufflepuff house, were the most precious memories he owned.

Someone was shuffling down the drive towards the gate when Hengist opened his eyes.

"Who goes there?" called the voice suspiciously.

"It is I, Hengist of Woodcroft. Former student of this fine school, and I need help." Called Hengist.

"Hengist!" said Headmaster Etheldred in surprise.

"Hello Headmaster," said Hengist reverently.

"Whatever brings you here, my son?" The Headmaster asked, not that he couldn't guess.

"I have been forced out of my home Sir, the Muggles have overrun my village, and killed and tortured many Witches and Wizards," said Hengist sadly.

Headmaster Etheldred, tapped the gates with his wand and they swung open. Hengist entered and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What can I do to help, my son?" asked the Headmaster as they walked up the drive to the front doors.

"To be honest Sir, I have no idea just yet, I know I cannot stay in the castle, but I need a safe place to live. Somewhere the Muggles cannot harm me," Hengist said in a biting tone.

"Have you eaten?" asked the Headmaster.

Hengist rubbed a hand over his belly. It was then he realised that he was indeed hungry.

"No Sir, not since this morning." He replied.

"Come, come to the kitchens and have something to eat."

Hengist had no problem remembering where the kitchens were, as his house was on the same corridor. He looked wistfully at the entrance to Hufflepuff house.

They entered the kitchens, it was warm and cozy. A lone House Elf was sat in front of the fire darning a set of robes.

"Headmaster Etheldred," said the Elf with a bow.

"Please Wulf, can you get some food for my guest," asked the Headmaster kindly. "Sit down, Hengist."

They sat at a table and the Elf scooted around collecting food. The Headmaster produced a bottle of Mead. Wulf placed a platter of chicken legs and some bread and strawberries in front of Hengist, who tucked in healthily.

For a while there was only the sounds of a crackling fire and chewing. Finally the food had disappeared and Hengist burped loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster," said Hengist, blushing a rosy red.

Headmaster Etheldred just smiled placidly.

"Now you have finished your repast, I beg you to follow me," said the Headmaster.

They left the kitchens and walked back down towards the gates.

"I have had an epiphany my son, we have all this free land down there, why not set some protective enchantments and live freely. It is quiet and quite isolated and you would be safe."

Hengist looked thoughtfully down the track, he'd passed through it on the way up to Hogwarts, he recalled seeing an empty barn he could live in.

"Thank you so much Headmaster," said Hengist holding out a hand to his former Headmaster.

"No trouble at all, my son."

Headmaster Etheldred, once again tapped the gates with his wand and they swung open. Hengist headed out through the gates and stood outside as he watched the gates swing shut.

"Be safe, my son."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

The two men nodded to each other and Hengist set off back down the track. Once he reached his destination Hengist cast his protective enchantments around the land to keep any Muggles, that did stumble across the place, away and so they'd remember they had other things to do and leave.

In the weeks that followed, Hengist, made improvements to the empty barn, that would in centuries to follow been known as the 'Three Broomsticks' pub. He had deliberated over a name and finally came up with the name 'Hogsmeade'.

In time, Hengist found other Witches and Wizards hiding in the forest and led them into Hogsmeade. Thus the settlement grew and grew. The forest provided them food and timber for firewood and shelters. Word also spread of Hogsmeade, Witches and Wizards arrived in droves. Thus Hogsmeade was established. This was a safe haven and an entirely Wizarding settlement, where finally the Wizarding community felt safe and free.


End file.
